


Becoming Mine, Becoming Yours, Becoming Ours

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: Mine, Yours, Ours [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: A Queen between two Kings, Dark Exploration of Characters, NSFW, OT3, OT3 freeform, OT3: Only One Way To Live, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, dark themes, heavy sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: NSFW WARNING!!! OT3 warning - this is a threeway pairing piece and if that is not your hat, just walk on by. I’ve been sitting on this piece for a while. Tigger warning for non-consensual sex/rape mentioned - related to Kate’s Amura possession. This is a brief mention of it, but it is there.This is an elongated prologue of sorts. I’ve intimated the crap out of myself working on this. The writing style is different than my normal and I just keep hacking at it, because I’m sure about how it sounds.The style is just so different. I’m not sure how you guys are gonna feel about it. I’m sure how I feel about it. I’ve really stretched myself as a writer with the “sound” this piece has. I just want to make sure it translates.





	Becoming Mine, Becoming Yours, Becoming Ours

 

**Becoming Mine, Becoming Yours, Becoming Ours**

She’s not always sure how she got where she is: a hinge between two codependent brothers that are more like two sides of a coin than two separate people. They are so different, but they love her so completely that she couldn’t imagine being without either of them. Seth acknowledged once that they were just fucked up and that’s why it didn’t bother them to share her or watch each other. Richie countered that it was their upbringing that did them in because far too young the only love they had known was from each other. She knows that people don’t get it and even those that know them whisper behind their backs about the broken preacher’s daughter that fucks two thieves that are even more broken then she is. But she doesn’t feel broken when she’s with them, she feels free, at peace, and truly and completely loved… feels complete. Los Tres Geckos: they laugh, plan, fight, fuck, and love together.

Deep down she knows that part of the reason that she’s like this, is because of Amaru and all the things that she saw when the Queen of Hell occupied her body. It’s one thing to hear someone say that they love or want you, feel their loving or lustful hands, or see the expression of tenderness or desire, but it is a completely different situation to actually fully experience those things through someone else’s whole being. Seth had wanted her from the first moment he saw her in the RV; she reminded him of Jane Geer in Out of the Past. There was an echo of a famous Redford line of, “And then she walked in” an image of Jane’s shoulder being kissed and the rush of wanting that kind of affection from a teenage Seth. She saw herself through his eyes: innocent – like his last chance of redemption; and his greatest temptation – like how he craved to be the man she loved and how he wanted them to take on the world together during their Mexican Honeymoon.

Richie was startled the first time he saw her, the blood he’d seen beneath her reminding him of the iconic scene in American Beauty. His mind had craved the quiet, peaceful feeling that she gave him and he ached for the gentleness in her kiss – he hadn’t had a lot of gentle in his life. He’d felt responsible for the death the physical ache of her curse at him rang out so loudly in his mind it was enough to bring her to her knees. He’d felt relief and horror at seeing her face after her ‘resurrection,’ but he’d been afraid to come near her at first she was an echo of failure and betrayal. He’d wanted to save her; protect her from everything, even himself.

The first night after Mantaza she’d been terrified to wake up alone and the three of them had crashed on Richie’s king size bed, one brother on either side of her. The progression from sleeping together to  _sleeping together_  hadn’t been as rocky as someone from the outside looking would think it would have been.

Foreplay was a sort of free for all; they’d been kicked out of bars for one pair of hands up her skirt and the other’s mouth on her neck. Actual sex was more often than not a one-on-one activity, but when they were together it was all about her. After jobs they were both insatiable, she didn’t always know whose hands were where and she couldn’t bring herself to care as the adrenaline poured through all three of them. It was like that clockwork precision that they ran a job with, one look and one sharp nod and they’d team up on her in the most excruciating, yet euphoric way. Her back pressed to one of their chests and while  _his_  hands wandered under her bra the other brother knelt at her feet to  _worship_. The three of them together was a truly religious experience, but they are brothers and there are some lines that they don’t cross.

They love differently, the same intensity to be sure, but the expression of that love is unique to the brother that’s holding her. Seth’s all passion, even when he’s soft with her she feels like she’s burning from the inside out, cliché she knows, but it’s also true. Richie’s all control, even when he lets go there’s a calculation to every move he makes. Seth leaves bruises on her hips, hickeys on her neck, her chest, her thighs and he growls, grunting the filthiest adorations in her ear when they’re entangled. Richie’s hands are like a secret on her flesh the path of his mouth deliberate as he whispers her praises with stolen poetry and deviously misquoted scripture. Seth’s might be the man with the plan, but he’s willing to submit her and she thinks part of him enjoys letting her being in charge – his eyes are so hungry when makes him wait. Richie’s content to follow a good plan, but there’s something exhilarating about feeling him tremble as he dominates her – power’s a drug and it’s his favorite high after her.

Seth told her once that kink was kink and you didn’t get to pick what got you all hot and bothered. They both had different triggers and it was so freeing because it let her explore everything she wanted and she didn’t have to feel awkward or ashamed about it. She could be a tomboy with Seth, naked in his bed with tousled hair and a shy smile or she could be in heels and lace with Richie memorizing her with his voracious, blue eyes as he untied every intricate knot exposing her flesh. No secret that Seth loved fucking her in the shower, the heat from the water pouring down her skin as he thrust into her until he could barely stand up. With Richie, it was his desk, once she’d dressed up in just his shirt and the diamond/platinum cross he gave her and he’d gotten her off so many times that she’d passed out with the cold marble under her back.

Physically she and Richie had, had sex first, not that, that was it actually sex. Amaru was more than a little fascinated by the younger Gecko and when she had him under her control she hadn’t hesitated to use him. Richie hadn’t fallen victim to Amaru because he was weak; he’d fallen victim to Amaru because he’d left himself too open because he was trying to find her. The first night in the asylum, Amaru had pulled out all the fantasies that had raced through Richie’s mind throughout his life and she’d picked the most deviant one for them to perform. His lips had been harsh and demanding, in painful contrast to the slow compliant kiss he’d let her steal from him in the Twister. His hands were just as rough, the darkest part of his soul following Amaru’s every demand. If she hadn’t been able to heal she would have been covered with deep purple bruises and scars from his fangs; it had taken two souls for those wounds to heal completely.  Kate had buried herself in a dark corner of her mind, trying to hide from the physical burning and the shame. Richie was trying to fight it, but he couldn’t and for a fleeting moment, she felt his overwhelming guilt, before she abandoned him to hide.

Kate had truly hoped that his memory of that night would have been too scrambled for him to remember, but they certainly weren’t that lucky. Three days after they’d banished Amaru back to hell Richie had knelt at her feet and wept. She rocked him in her arms, letting him apologize over and over. Killing someone was one thing, but forcing his body into hers without her consent was unforgivable in his mind. She whispered her own apologies to him because she honestly felt like her body had committed the same crime against his. They knew they would rebuild the physical trust, but it would take time and couldn’t blame each other for what had been done to them. It would be a year before they were comfortable sharing anything more than a few stolen kisses and soft touches. It wasn’t so much that sex with Richie scared her it was the thought of hurting him.

Seth had been the first one to truly have sex with her and part of her always knew that was the way it was supposed to be. He took his time with her, worshipping her skin, looking for reassurance over and over as he took her, eyes never leaving hers. He admitted in their afterglow that he’d never been that intimate with someone, never let someone see him the way he’d let her see him. He whispered in the quiet that she was the only reason that he had a soul.

After their first job as Los Tres Geckos, Seth had spun her around, high on adrenalin and caught her in an impulsive kiss. She enthusiastically kissed him back gripping his tie to hold him close and he hadn’t fought her in the slightest. His hands found her waist and held her to him as he explored her mouth; he tasted like the rye whiskey that he’d taken a swig of as they clamored into the hotel room. She heard the door open behind her and she whirled around to find Richie getting ready to leave. She beckoned him to her and while Seth pressed himself against her back she drew Richie into a long slow kiss, he tasted like smoke from the cigarette they shared. And without any more words or rules, for the moment, the three knew that this was how it was going to be: a queen between her two kings.

The rest of the night was lazy kisses and soft touches as they drank and ate junk food as a toast to their successful job. She’d gotten herself off as two pairs of eyes watched her, one pair of hands on her face and one voice whispering into her hair. She laid there humming in exhilaration and she smiled as Seth went to take a long shower and Richie let himself out to feed. As soon as she felt them both climb back into bed, she slept like a rock for the first time in ages. She woke with her head on Richie’s chest and Seth’s hands under her clothes. The church girl was long gone and this was the only way they could all live now.

* * *

Thank you for being supportive and honest (hint, hint). I reallly do need to know if you think this is worth continuing.  
Love to my Loves.

 


End file.
